


Merry Friggin' Christmas (GuzmaxOC)

by A_Taste_of_Sunshine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Guzma - Freeform, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Sun & Moon, team skull - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taste_of_Sunshine/pseuds/A_Taste_of_Sunshine
Summary: His baby girl said she'd just be puttin' up "a few lights" in spirit of Christmas time! What could possibly go wrong? A 'lil bedazzle here and there never hurt anyone. And Sugar cookies? Those are the shit.





	Merry Friggin' Christmas (GuzmaxOC)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 12.14.18 and cleaned up for posting. 
> 
> This time around is an OC insert, but feel free to read it as your own if the shoe fits!

The big bad boss who beats ya down and beats ya down ‘till you can’t stand no more was finally home. He rolled his neck, grunting through the sounds of bones popping as he approached the front door. The few grunts that were with him watched in knowing silence, laughing inaudibly through their chilled nostrils. 

Boss was gonna skin ‘em, he was, and they all damn-well knew it.

They watched as he lowered his shades, eye-to-eye with the big ugly donut-shaped plant that was crookedly perched on the wood of the mansion door. He grimaced; that shit was bright. 

Eye stuck in an irritated twitch, he ran his fingers through his poofy, unruly hair and huffed into the cool night’s air. 

...I shoulda never let ‘er stay home without me. Fuck.

Guzma’s lips pinched into a snarl as he threw open the door, and suddenly his eyes were blazing in their fucking sockets, searing his flesh. The place was positively glowin’ with lights of all different colors, and them little sprawns were twisted ‘n tangled around just about every damned piece of furniture in sight. 

The grating sound of Christmas music shattered his eardrums--it was sickeningly cheery and bouncy and forced nauseous bubbles to boil in the pit of his gut. The scent of peppermint and sugar cookies mingled together to assault his nose and boy did it scrunch, his eyes having creased in their corners to meet its displeasure. 

The grunts had never seen his arm lash out so fast and furious; there was nothing to slam it on, so he resorted to yanking on his hair. “Muh!? The hell’s ‘is all about!? She said she was gonna “put up some lights” not make the place look like Santa ‘n his elves blew friggin’ chunks all over the place!”

His fit of anger was cut short when he appeared, and the Boss lost his shit laughing.

A very disgruntled, grumpy looking Luxray dragged its feet from beyond the doorway to the kitchen. On its head was a dandy little pair of cherry-red anters--felt, cheap lookin’ ones at that. Them things had bells sewn on ‘em. BELLS. They jingled merrily as he slumped across the floor, and the Boss could barely contain the tears of sweet, sweet vengeance even through the red and yellow tunnels of death burning a hole through his head.

“Ho-ly hell, little buddy. I ain’t never thought I’d say it, but.... I feel for ya, just this once.” He squinted then and leaned in, watching with a steady gaze as his baby girl’s Pokemon stepped into the light. “......Is ‘at...Did she stick a ‘lil red nose on ya too?” He snorted, “So we got Rudolph up in here. Where’s--”

Annabelle twirled merrily out of the kitchen with her own pair of bell-ridden antlers. He saw the red santa hat peeking through her fingers and he fucking knew. 

“Nope! No way, nada! You ain’t puttin’ that thing on me!” 

“Butbutbut, Guz!” 

His lips cracked into a square frown as he watched her small body creep closer. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he stared into those cute, sparkly blue eyes with as much bah-fucking-humbug as his cold heart could muster. 

“Nnngh.” He rolled his eyes and brought his arms up to fold in front of his chest as she went to stand on her tippy-toes, those pretty ‘lil lashes batting. He watched her tongue dart out of her mouth in concentration and he smiled crookedly, huffing. 

Fuggin’ cute. 

“C’mooon, just bend your knees a little, meanie! It’s either the Santa hat or I have another pair of antl--”

His knees bent so fast, she was surprised they didn’t snap in half!

A wide smile tugged her lips as she went to plop the Santa hat down over his curls. She straightened it at least twelve times before she finally stepped back to admire her handiwork. She clasped her hands together and squealed. 

“Perfect! You’re the perfect Santa man, Guz-bear!”

“Yeah yeah, if yer gonna make me wear this foresaken fuckin’ thing, at least lemme put on my… Are you laughin’? The hell are you laughin’ about?”

She hummed mischievously, but it shattered into a fit of giggles when he started to glower at her.

“You didn’t. Anabelle, tell me ya didn’t.” 

He watched her back as the girl skipped off to the kitchen, beckoning for him to follow. He sighed in exasperation and trudged after her, squinting harshly at all the neon lights cutting through his pupils like tiny beams.

By the time he came through the doorway, Annabelle was already standing with a big baggy red coat enveloping her shoulders. She smiled like the evil-but-so-friggin’-cute little hell spawn she was and slid out of it, offering it to him.

Don’t worry! I pinky swear I didn’t mess with your other one! Buuut Santa Claus wouldn’t be caught dead in black, y’know?”

Guzma stared at her with a soulless gaze; the defeat in his eyes was clear and concise, and thus he watched without so much as a groan of protest as the white-haired girly happily “helped” him put it on. 

He sighed and moved to pat her when when she slammed him with a big ‘ol hug, before he eventually drawled, “So, what? You just sling up some big ass tree or some shit? Where’d ya put it?” He smirked down at her, admiring the way her smile’s cheek smooshed against his torso.

She shifted her jaw so her other cheek was smooshed instead and grinned. “You didn’t see it out there, Santa?”

“Don’t you dare start callin’ me that...”

“Some of your helpers are decorating it with Golisopod!” 

“Nah, I didn’t--prolly ‘cause I was fuckin’ blind as soon as I stepped inside! You said you was just gonna put up a few, ‘Belle! If this is what you call a few I’m glad I didn’t give ya permission to do more! ‘N, did you just say that Golisopod was in on this shit too!?”

Anabelle’s giggle was completely void of shame. Instead of retorting she grabbed his wrist and happily skipped out of the room, dragging a begruding Santa along behind her. 

“I hope ya know yer takin’ all this shit down by yerself!” 

“I’d leave it up aaaall year long if you’d let me, Santa!”

“‘Belle, can it, for real!”

They passed by the front door again and Guzma noticed another one of those donut-shaped plants. He sighed and rolled his eyes, scoffing as they made way into the neighboring room where a handful of grunts were at work. 

Didn’t take long for them to notice the new presence. 

“Aye yo, the boss is home!” 

Guzma looked on with a mixture of amusement and uncertainty resting heavy on his eyelids. He quirked a brow and glanced down at his sweet ‘lil bundle of sunshine who was batting her lashes at him.

“...You dressed the poor bastards up as elves, huh? For real? How much did you pay ‘em?”

“I didn’t have to pay them anything, silly billy! They were really happy to dress up when I told them you were gonna be Santa Claus! No better fit for the job than the big cute Boss man!” She smiled a smile that was contagious, but instead of cracking a grin like he wanted to he denied himself and cleared his throat, averting his gaze to the interesting looking wall across the room.

“Bad. Big bad Boss man… S-so how much was ‘is fuckin’ building of a tree, then?”

“Free! We went outside and cut down one of the big ‘ol healthy ones that was growing out in Po Town! We wanted to make sure we got a tree that you’d be really proud of, y’know?” Dimples carved her cheeks when she smiled and he couldn’t resist it this time, but he’d be damned if he didn’t try. 

His expression wound up looking pained, but she didn’t seem to notice.

“Hey-o, Boss, you wanna add some flare? We ain’t too good at sprucin’ up this spruce, but you never failed and nothin’ before, right, yo?!”

Guzma chortled out a laugh. As convincing as his eye-roll was, he lifted up the box of ornaments with a certain tone of genuinity. 

"Yeah yeah, I'm doin' it already..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm planning on posting a lot more this year than I have in the past. If you want to reach out to me to chit-chat, ask a question, or gush about fandoms you can find me on Tumblr!  
> https://a-taste-of-sunshine.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Sorry it isn't finished! RIP)


End file.
